


I’m Okay, I’m Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Codes & Ciphers, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny reassures Steve that he is okay, & they talk about their next move, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	I’m Okay, I’m Okay:

*Summary: Danny reassures Steve that he is okay, & they talk about their next move, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“You sure that you are okay ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as he was checking him over, After being attacked right then, & there. “Babe, I’m okay, I’m okay”, The Shorter Man reassured him, as he caressed his cheek, & they shared a kiss. Steve was still not convinced, but he’ll drop it for now.

“What’s are our next move ?”, The Blond asked his man, as he revealed that he had the cypher, & it wasn’t in the envelope. “I’m gonna hide it, Just til Lincoln gets it solved”, The Loudmouth Detective likes that idea, & told him so right then, & there. “Don’t worry, Danno, I am gonna keep our ohana safe”, The Former Seal vowed, as he finished treating his lover of his injuries.

Danny smiled, & he knew that his brunette hunk meant every word, “I know that you will”, He kissed him again, & they both smiled at each other. Once, He took care of his lover, & made sure that he is okay, He settled Danny in the kitchen, & went to make dinner. The Couple were just happy, & for once, everything is normal. They can get on with their lives, & future as planned.

“Steve, Just know that I would never leave you, How about we go on vacation, Just you & Me ?”, The Blond asked hopefully, as they were eating their meal, & enjoying the peace, & quiet. “I would love it, Danno, I was thinking that we could go to Italy, & I could show everything that I experienced there”, “Sounds good to me”. The Five-O Commander was feeling much better now, about what he was feeling. He knew that his life will be now perfect.

The End.


End file.
